Sins of the Father
by Shrouded Mirage
Summary: Ranma, after the battle with Saffron has been reborn in Orre a county that's been ravaged and razed by war. With his pokemon at his side he will attempt to finish his Fathers Dream as well as his own
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will own both Ranma and Pokémon by the time I'm done! I will get my hands on them as soon as I'm out of the Looney bin! WAHAHAHAHAHA…ehem until then standard disclaimers apply.

Sins of the Father

Chapter One: Promises

Ranma knelt in a dark room beside a burgundy recliner, in front of a roaring fire. His hand held that of aged mans marked with liver spots, who was taking deep wheezing breaths. They'd been like this for well over an hour, both waiting for what they knew was coming and Ranma waiting to hear the final words of the man beside him.

"Ranma my boy, it's been a long time since I found you those many years ago. My children had already grown and my wife long passed. Yet only you wait here with me while she waits on the other side." He was forced to stop talking as a bout of coughs took over and Ranma made to rise when a hand grasped his own.

"No, listen; I have raised you since that day and though we share not a drop of blood; you've stood beside me while we tried to return this land to what it once was. You have a gift stronger than any seen here in many, many years and as I pass, I know my wish will become yours." He looked to Ranma his iris a mass of swirling cyan surrounding, pupils black as night and smiled the crooked smile Ranma always pictured him with.

"My last will…" he raised his shaking hand from Ranma's and pointed to a book on the shelf. He broke into another bout of coughs forcing him to bring his hand to his chest.

"Old man… Siegfried." Ranma paused trying to choose his words "Siegfried, I promise you on my honor. I won't stop until Orre is once again as it was so very long ago. As it was when your grandfather was a boy." Ranma squeezed the old man's hand a little tighter as Siegfried gave him another crooked grin.

"Sol" a deep voice came from the old man's feet as the large feline form of Absol raised its body and lowered its head onto its master's knee. Ranma knew what that meant. It was time. With less than a handful of breaths left in him he placed his hand on Absol's head and spoke his last words.

"No, not my blood but still my son and I'm proud. Absol you've been with me since the beginning I ask you do me two last favors. First sound the call, and then help Ranma with our dream however you…can." You could see the swirling cyan light fading from his eyes, until they were once more colored amber brown.

Absol nudged Ranma who already had tears running down his face and the Dark haired boy stood eyes snapping wide open his own eyes swirling with a deep cyan. He walked to the curtains, through them aside and opened the door onto the balcony. All around them was forest the single Haven in Orre. One no one would step foot in without permission for fear of what could happen to the plan to make the arid lands into something more fertile.

"Sound the call Absol." Ranma said stepping from the room onto the marble balcony. Absol reared back placing its wide paw onto the railing and howled low and long. One by one other voices rose to join his in honoring the passing of the great man who'd brought them all together to help create the small paradise amidst the desolate lands that surrounded them.

Hearing a pair of quiet steps walked to the balcony behind him forced him to turn to see two of the three servants who ran the house. "It's finally come to pass than Master Ranma?"

"It has. Siegfried has passed from this world Lytol." Ranma turned back to the forests, Pokémon of all kinds had begun exiting its borders to stand closer to the one they'd lost and give comfort to those who remained.

"Very well, sir. I shall begin making preparations. I think a small outdoor funeral would have been much to our masters liking." Ranma gave a nod knowing that Lytol wouldn't be expecting any words. A soft set of sobs erupted from the woman beside him before she rushed from the room.

"Please forgive Lessa Sir. She" Lytol got no further as Ranma lifted a hand to stop his words. He understood all too well why she'd act that way. Anyone who met Siegfried for longer than five minutes would either curse his existence or thank whatever deity that they'd had the opportunity to meet him.

Ranma sighed as he turned to face the weathered man "Lytol, I can't, won't fault her sorrow nor yours." And he couldn't, for the last several months as Siegfried lay or sit dying as the aged man was always attempting to move, Lytol was there as much as Ranma. Leaving only to make sure all the alarms were still in place or ready a meal which he'd force Ranma to eat.

Lytol nodded as he headed toward the door stopping only as he reached the bookcase his eyes alighting to the book that his Late Master indicated to his newest. "As you wish sir. Shall I set out the will or will you be waiting for the morn?"

Ranma knelt down beside Absol who still stared avidly toward the tree line where the numbers were still rising, from flying to water types they were all there. "I'll wait Lytol. I'm in no hurry to see what he's left to anyone. Not while his body lies cooling by the fire."

"As you wish sir. The transportation should be here presently. May I suggest though, you not let his memory fool you into waiting too long." With that the aged man servant stepped from the room and Ranma's gaze fell to the man who'd taken care of him for the last fifteen, almost sixteen years.

He could still feel the intense heat of Saffron's flames, the Gekkaja lay shattered beside him though Akane had been rehydrated he knew it was his end. The flames grew hotter by the second and Ranma couldn't even muster the energy to scream. Saffron's laughter seemed to echo all around him while his blurred for appeared just in front of him.

Second by second, Ranma could feel his rage grow, yet it still wasn't enough. Not to make the move that would for the godling away. He could feel his left arm burning almost as if from the inside out. Yet he could do nothing.

He knew that if Saffron lived nothing he'd just done will have mattered. They'd all die anyway; his desperation and rage fueled him. His left arm was useless he knew but it didn't matter, it was a strike for life. So with the last of his strength he swept the crescent from the Gekkaja into the air followed by a crescent vacuum wave created by the Umi-Sen-Ken.

He'd broken his vow, but at least they'd survive. Besides what use was honor to a dead man?

Ranma was pulled from his reverie when the door swung open once more admitting three men and Lytol following behind them. With well-practiced movements the four shifted the old man's body from the chair and onto the stretcher they'd brought with them. Followed by covering him with a sheet as white as newly fallen snow.

They were almost through the Door when Lytol stopped them. Lifting the white sheet that covered him he pulled free a ring of platinum with the amber of the house set within it. Ranma had to fight the urge to cry and slap himself as he almost lost the affect the old man cherished and curse the most lost to the four men and their more than likely greedy fingers.

"Master Ranma?" Lytol asked extending his hand the ring sitting within the middle of his palm.

Ranma shook his head and closed the man's hand around the ring. "That is for the master of the house Lytol. No one else and we don't who it should be on just yet." Besides Ranma wasn't even sure he wanted it, honored to keep it no doubt, but it held so many memories. And he wasn't of family blood.

"Sir, you may doubt that he will have left everything to you, but I will not allow you to think that he'd leave this ring, this estate to any but you!" Lytol spoke in a quiet voice but held passion. Passion that would drive him to do anything, Ranma knew for those that lived within Siegfried's walls, himself included.

"I don't doubt, Lytol. Doesn't mean his will, will hold. They will try and break it." Ranma replied

"And they'll fail, just as they always do sir. As they always will. Master Ranma you should retire for the night." He slipped from the room before Ranma could say another word and the dark haired youth found himself smiling at the actions of friend.

Sleep Ranma did, though it didn't come easy, and like the rest of the week passed in a blur. Ranma had spent his time between completing the list of things needed done to the forest and trying to think of what he'd do next. He'd made a promise and it was one that wouldn't keep.

On the day of the funeral he'd dressed and followed Lytol until he found himself sitting at a table where Siegfried's sat opposite him flanked with lawyers. Lawyer's Ranma had no doubt that were the most expensive they could buy and paid from the accounts their Father'd set up for them. Bloody vampires only interested in gutting the House their Father worked so hard to rebuild, just to maintain their lifestyles.

"I have read through the will and bypassing all the legalese the manor, the estate and the position of Lord and Knight of the Region Orre, Protector of the Queen falls to Ranma along with two thirds of the estates accounts and this note." He paused to lift a letter sealed with the symbol of the house before continuing, "The rest of the money is to be split between the three of his children Tony, Stacey, and Renee."

"This is absurd! He shares no blood with my father! He's nothing more than a hanger on who my father took a liking to in his final years." Tony said slamming his fist into the table as two items were placed before Ranma. An open case marked with a Rook with a broken parapet, a paw print engraved within the stone and a large stylized" D" in amber color. In it was the platinum and amber ring with the same mark engraved into the stone. The ring of the house Dain, slowly Ranma slipped it onto his right middle finger and found it slightly loose.

"Lady Renee you will calm yourself and act as befitting one of house Dain! Your father is being laid to rest today I'll not have you sullying this day with talk of such things. Do you understand?" the solicitor who read the will growled forcing the younger of the two sisters to blanch and nod silently.

Ranma rose slipping the letter into his chest pocket as the three spoke in hushed tones with the lawyer before they all stood and strode for the stopping incline their heads to Ranma as they passed. As Ranma stepped from the room he was met by Lytol and Lessa who carried armor of all things. The armor Siegfried wore whenever there was a celebration at House Dain.

"Do I have to?" Ranma asked wincing as his tone came out more as a whine than he'd intended. He didn't want to wear the bulky armor Siegfried was always complaining as bulky and uncomfortable.

"Most assuredly, Master Ranma. You send the previous master of this house to rest you must wear the armor." Lessa said and from her tone it seemed as if she were about to once more burst into tears. With a slight sigh Ranma spread himself so the armor could be attached. His chest, forearms, shins and finally shoulders where covered by the metal and Ranma found Siegfried right it was bulky.

He was about to start toward where the funeral would be held when he was stopped as Lytol bent to attach the final piece. The Sword of House Dain, no object did Ranma despise more than the blade. It was because that blade and so many others Orre was a wasteland.

"One last thing young Master, You need to be accompanied by a Pokémon and not one of the Late Masters but one of your own. I have asked Absol to choose one who is worthy and she is here now." Lessa said as she stepped aside revealing two Absol one Ranma recognized as Siegfried's first companion and the second was a bit smaller the formers daughter named "Smoke" by Siegfried. She stepped forward and pressed her head into Ranma's hands.

Lytol dropped his fist onto the shoulder plate and with a nod stepped behind the young lord. "Lead the way Master Ranma."

The trek wasn't a long one only fifteen minutes into the small forest it opened into a lake with a large tree in the center of it. Beside the lake were the rows of chairs every last one filled and Ranma strode between them until he reached the podium Smoke, right beside him.

Than the procession began. The bearers were led by Absol who walked only a few feet in the front and each of the bearers were Ivysaur the caretakers of the forest. Ranma knew the Pokémon were all gathered around the small clearing waiting for their time to grieve. As the coffin reached its place Ranma spoke.

"Siegfried had two dreams since he was a boy. The first of becoming a Pokémon Master didn't come true. At least not in his opinion, but in mine and all of the Pokémon here there was no greater Master. The second is all around where you sit now. This forest, this haven of life amidst the wastelands of Orre. But that is only the beginning. I will finish this great man's dream and if I don't in my lifetime I will pass it on to those who come after. Siegfried was a great man; he raised me as his son. No, we share no blood but, still proud I am to call him Father. He will be greatly missed and as the Aura was with him in this life so too I hope that it is in the next."

Absol let out a howl as the Ivysaur lowered the casket into the hole. A howl that was echoed by the Absol at Ranma's side than the Pokémon of the forest. One of theirs was lost and they screamed their anguish to the heavens almost as if they were attempting to breach the veil between life and the afterlife. A small earthquake rocked the area as the Diglet and Dugtrio filled the hole

"I ask you all help me in celebrating this great man's life. Eat, Drink, be merry. For we don't celebrate or mourn his passing but celebrate his and all life. Thank you." With that Ranma stepped away from the podium and into the forest as the people began to mingle. Ranma pulled the from his pocket after a few moments of struggling to bypass the armor and broke the seal.

_Dear Ranma,_

_ We both know why you're reading this so we'll just bypass the sadness and get down to the nitty gritty. My dream I've no doubt has become our dream but you have your goals as well. I've seen that journal of yours and it's a grand idea. Generate Income by setting up facilities in each of the areas we've cultivated. It would be a great boon to our dream and yours of leading one of these facilities. The strongest one._

_ That said, I've my suggestions and have already done some of it for you. To help you with your dream as you've helped me with mine. Mr. Megara from Phenac city was no doubt at my wake and has introduced himself to you. He's a good man and has helped us by allowing us to pay less for the land that stands beside our own on all sides. He also has a daughter your age. Hehehe. _

_ The land between house Dain and Tw of the cities has already been bought and paid for. That means there will be two locations for facilities and possibly to more areas now as I've submitted for more than just the two. My suggestion to you is supply yourself and three other worthwhile trainers a Pokémon from the forest and set them on a journey. When they and yourself return Orre will be a greener place._

_ Though there is an exception. Greener it may be but you'll need to catch the Pokémon from other regions as I have and bring them here to keep the balance. Lytol will have a balance listing for you and a particular Pokémon or multiple of the kind that's needed to keep the balance._

_ I know our dreams will become reality and Ranma blood or not have no second guesses you ARE my son._

_ Dad._

_P.s. You don't have to supply the trainers, that's up to you if you believe them worthy. All I ask is that you take a moment to see if Mr. Megara's daughter Musa is worth giving one to. _

_P.P.S. I may have already given him the impression that you'd at least look her over and ask a few questions… hahaha. _

Ranma had to wipe the tears from his eyes as he cursed himself. He'd been so sure he'd cried enough to never cry again and here he was proven wrong. That the old man knew of Ranma's dream, one that had him watching battles and contests alike. That had him focusing on what area to test other trainers, and then to help him. It was too much for Ranma and the tears kept coming. Smoke, pressed her head into her new trainer's side in an attempt to bring him a small amount of comfort.

"I'm sorry to Interrupt Lord Dain. I came to express my condolences and tell you the late Master of the house has recently gotten in touch with me. You see I'm Professor Samuel Oak of Kanto." And like that Ranma was no longer sitting with his back to the tree but standing before the man.

"Professor thank you for your condolence, now how may I help you?" Ranma asked

Oak smiled "When I was young I traveled Kanto and came across Siegfried there. We battled and I lost. What I'm saying is he started his Journey's in Kanto and asked me to take you with me, once I return." Ranma couldn't keep the smile from his face; Siegfried had really gone the distance.

"If you'll give me a day or two too put the house in order than I will be glad to. Smoke; please head to one of the runners. I'll need a council set as quickly as possible for Ms. Megara." The disaster Pokémon rubbed her head against his hand on last time before bounding off into the woods.

"Council?" Professor Oak asked.

Ranma nodded gesturing to the forest as he said "There's two ways to judge a person to a give a Pokémon to one is a screening process that we'd have to hope would cut it or a council of Pokémon as they're the best at judging the characters of people. They'll judge if she's worthy or not"

Professor Oak nodded as he glanced into the direction that the Absol took off in "do you think it might be possible for me to watch?"

Ranma shook his head "sorry professor, I don't get to watch either I just lead her there and walk away. If you'd like you can come with us and ask them yourself but don't get your hopes up. It's probably not gonna happen." When the Professor nodded at him Ranma walked back toward the crowd.

A rather robust man clad in a suit or burgundy stepped through the crowd clasping Ranma's hand in his own. "Lord Dain, I was hoping you'd take the request that your predecessor never got around to filling. Making my lands as green as yours." From the pin on his lapel Ranma knew he was a mayor of one of the smaller cities. It also explained his lie.

Ranma inwardly groaned they were starting in on it early. "Mr. Mayor, I ask you watch the words you speak. Whether you realize it or not I was there when he spoke to you and all the others in Phenac City. He turned each and every one of you down. Now if you'll kindly point Mr. Megara out to me I've been meaning to meet him."

The man's face purple in rage and he looked like he'd like nothing more than strangle the newly proclaimed Lord, he obviously thought better of it and pointed to a man with deep blue hair who was chatting with a blonde woman in a green dress.

"Thank you." Ranma said as he stepped away from the still purple faced man and toward his first contact. As he drew closer Ranma let his aura loose in his eyes and found that Mr. Megara's own aura while largely unused was nothing to be trifled with. People with aura acted like nexus points drawing in those like themselves.

"Mr. Megara, I hate to interrupt but Siegfried has tasked me with seeing if your daughter is ready. I know it's abrupt but as I have… plans that cannot wait it's best it be done now." Ranma said with a small smile as he pulled the Aura from his eyes.

"A most unusual request at the man's wake young lord, but I know of what you speak and who you've spoken to as well as these plans." He pulled a pokeball from his jacket and threw it into the air releasing a Noctowl.

"Noctowl find Musa." He said and the owl darted off as the people watched and pointed proving that to most of them Pokémon were a total rarity. A girl wearing a black pants and a deep indigo shirt, her hair was just as dark as Mr. Megara's lending for credence that she was Musa his daughter, pushed her way through the crowd as she kept her arm raised. Until the owl Pokémon swooped down and landed on her arm with practiced ease.

"Daddy was using Noctowl really the best idea you could come up with?" she sighed stroking the bird's plumage, all the while drawing closer.

"Not my only idea child, just the fastest one. This is Lord Dain and he's going take you to see if your capable of doing what we discussed." The people staring realized that he hadn't said what exactly because he knew through their silence they were all eavesdropping. So a flurry of voices picked up all around as Musa held back a squeal. Not noticing the arm she held up was now Noctowl free as the flying type was recalled.

"Really! I-I mean thank you Lord Dain, You've my condolences." Her tone didn't do her words justice but Ranma didn't care. Leading her into the forest where they were joined by Absol and Professor Oak, he did his best to ignore the whispers that followed them. Musa made to pet Absol while cry "Cutie!" only to be stopped as the dark type snapped at her.

Ranma stepped between the two "Smoke, take it easy." He told the dark type before turning to Musa "You shouldn't touch a Pokémon without its permission. When you're in front of the council don't be worried about being intimidated, my only advice; don't flinch." With that he led the two deeper into the woods until they came to a clearing filled with trees and boulders.

The council had already gathered: From Dugtrio and Ledian to Liepard and Vileplume. "I know this seems to be the worst time for this and for that I apologize. But there's going to be changes coming. I'm leaving the manor in a few days to journey and bring Siegfried's dream and my own to reality. So I ask you; Judge her fairly as she with your permission will help in this dream. Professor Oak is here with the request that he be allowed to watch. That choice is yours as well."

As he walked away Ranma looked over his shoulder and said "Oh and I'll be asking that two of Youngers accompany me. I hope that's okay." There was a quiet discussion before Venasaurs vine reached out and mussed Ranma's hair.

"Thank you." He murmured taking the vine into his hand for a moment before slipping off into the tree's Smoke trailing right behind him. He found the youngsters on the other side of the lake wrestling, sleeping, eating, battling, and one even practicing what moves it knew on a helpless bush.

They all stopped when he stepped out from in between the trees "I've come to ask you all a favor. I'd like two of you to accompany, Smoke and I on a journey. Sadly I can't take you all or I would. So who will it be and this is voluntary there's no one going to force you."

While some of them went back to wrestling a handful of them looked back and forth between them until two stepped forward.

"I'm glad to have you both on board…"

Authors Note: Woohoo first Pokémon fic I've ever done. Go me and hey I've managed to slip free of the Looney bin! Granted their coming after me and have my picture all over the place but hey whatcha gonna do? Rights to Pokémon and Ranma I'm coming for you! Mwahahahah eh ack ack.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As you may have figured the men in white have once again found a way to capture me. They hold me against my will and thus I've more time to plot how I will in fact claim the rights to Pokémon and Ranma. Alas until that day they are not mine. On an unrelated note I wonder how many trips it to the yard it would take me to dig through the wall with a spoon…

Sins of the Father.

Chapter: A purpose in a strange new world.

The S.S. Absolution was mowing through the waves that crashed against its hull throwing the spray into the air. Ranma stood at the bow of the ship ignoring the constant mists that washed over him, as he stared in the direction of the docks of Pallet. He wore a pair of black pants that ballooned around his shins, a deep blue shirt with the ancient eye embroidered on the left side of his chest and a black vest.

His Pokémon were tucked away in their balls as the captain refused to allow any to be on his deck that weren't part of his crew. Especially not an Absol. In his hand was Orre's latest PokeGear and with a sigh he pressed the call button. Lytol would kill him but he'd never been away from his home for more than a day and it'd already been two.

"Master Ranma, you've been gone all of two days and have called five times! You must relax, this is only the beginning sir." The aged manservant said as his face appeared on the screen. Ranma wanted to do nothing more than laugh and cry than tell the captain to reverse his course.

Instead he settled for a slight sigh "I know Lytol, I know. Go over the Pokémon that I need to pick up again and ignore the ground and rock types for the moment it's be at least a week before I get far enough to see them." Seeing the sailors snickering at him, having overhead Lytol's berating of him. Ranma walked toward his room not caring that his shoulder slammed into one of them and knocked him to the ground.

"As you wish Master Ranma. There's': Pidgey, Mankey, and Both Weedle and Caterpie. Nidoran of the male variety as the females out number them three to one. Abra, Zubat, Krabby, and Goldeen. Those should tide you over well enough. Though I still believe that you should've taken more than the three you did sir. Your father…"

Ranma cut him off "My father started with Absol and no more. I've three of which aren't native to the region of Kanto. Ill gather my other main three here." It seemed perfectly logical to Ranma. Three rarities would be enough for the region. He didn't need more attention than that.

"As you wish sir. How's Musa doing?" Ranma groaned and rubbed his eyes. He'd been doing his best to avoid her and only ever managed to do so for a little while before she'd find a way to catch up to him.

Stepping into his room Ranma flipped the lights on and released all three of his Pokémon whom immediately took up positions lounging around the room save Smoke who greeted her master by pressing her head to his hand. "That girl and her Oddish have been driving me up the wall. All of those questions. They never stop."

Dropping into the plush blue armchair that was quite frankly at odds with the rest of the room Ranma ran his hand over Smokes head. His room was hardly lavish save for the chair he currently sat in which came from the captains own room much to Ranma's dismay. Color in a mixture of white and green it held a desk a very plush desk chair and his bed as well as a small closet.

Ranma was expecting a little understanding, maybe even a little pity but not the full blown belly shaking laughter that Lytol was throwing out. The old man was just asking for a good solid punishment and that's when Ranma got an idea. A magnificently awful idea.

"Tell you what Lytol, I'll give her your number and you can answer all of her questions. I'll call you later old man." Ranma said hanging up before said old man could lay into him and get him to remove his threat. Which he would've if he'd given Lytol enough time to gather himself.

Ranma looked to his Pokémon Riot his Glameow was currently washing her paws on the only other chair in the room while Rave his Purrloin was currently dragging his second pillow onto the first so as to give itself more cushion snickering the whole time. Jumping on the cushions she frowned and with a look at Riot began snickering again.

"Rave let her be. You've got enough pillows." Ranma said stopping the devious cat in her place before she let out a piteous "purrrloin" as she stared the glameow, who turned and stuck her tongue out at the purple cat with an "Mrrow" in response.

While he'd been afraid of all things feline in his last life, in this one he had an affinity that drew them to him. Ranma found he worked better with cat like Pokémon than any of the others in the forest and after the initial shock of not being afraid of them wouldn't have it any other way.

A thunderous knocking came from the door. Pulling himself from the chair Ranma looked to the door, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't Musa and another round of almost never ending questions.

"Rave, Riot, Return" Ranma said pulling the two cats back into their poke balls. "Musa I'm not in the mood for another round of 'let's ask Ranma" he said as he swung the door open to find a kid a few years his junior. Ranma frowned; the kid must've been with one of the families they'd picked up in the last port. The only question was why wasn't he with his parents.

The kid snorted "I challenge you to battle!" he cried holding out a poke ball. Ranma wanted nothing more than to slam his head into the nearest hard surface. His first real trainer battle against a kid! Instead he let loose his hold on his aura and looked the kid in the eyes. Hoping to frighten the boy into backing off.

"Look kid, why don't you just go hang out with your Pokémon in your room, okay?" He'd hoped to intimidate the kid but instead he started laughing while pointing at smoke.

"Here I thought you were supposed to be some hotshot Lord from Orre! Still I can see why you don't want to battle me! What a pathetic looking Pokémon!" That was enough for both Smoke and Ranma who grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and drug him through the corridors until they reached the empty battle room.

The room was nothing spectacular. The ship wasn't large enough for it to be more than basically furnished. There were several rows of benches and a painted outline to mark the field and nothing more. The low ceiling wouldn't even accommodate a flying Pokémon without risks.

"You want this kid? Fine, there's no ref so when you're Pokémon's out you call it." Ranma said as he dropped the kid in the center of the ring.

"Three on three buddy. One with the Pokémon standing at the end wins! I call on you Beedrill!" The kid yelled releasing the poison bee into the air.

"You would have been better off not throwing the insults kid. Smoke prefers not to battle but you had to open your mouth. Smoke, too arms." Ranma growled causing the disaster Pokémon to launch itself into the ring.

"Sol" she cried immediately activated her ability of pressure forcing the giant yellow hornet to back off warily. "Start us off kid, I don't have all day." Ranma said ignoring the fact they did in fact all day and part of the next as well.

"Shut up! Beedrill, twin-needle!" the boy yelled. His Pokémon immediately obeyed, launching itself forward it led with a strike from its right barb. Smoke leapt to the right throwing the bug Pokémon off its rhythm as the boy called for him to try again.

"Smoke, Hidden Power." Ranma said knowing he didn't have to yell to be heard. Smoke opened her mouth as a reddish golden glow before smoke came pouring out like a flood hiding the disaster feline from view.

"Blow that smoke away Beedrill than use poison sting!" the boy called just as Ranma called "Sucker Punch!" As Beedrill swept closer to the smoke its furious wing beats pushing the smoke back. Absol sped out its paw covered in a dark energy which struck the bee Pokémon knocking it from the air.

"Beedrill get up!" the boy yelled as he watched his Pokémon try and struggle to its feet and Ranma saw the kid wasn't about to recall the Pokémon. Despite having evolved it wasn't as well cared for as Ranma would have liked to have seen. It fell moments later.

"Beedrill Return, I call on you, Tyrogue! Hit him with a rolling kick." The small fighting Pokémon leapt from the ball and charged across the ground faster than his Beedrill was able to fly.

"Double Team and Sucker punch again." Ranma said. He wasn't worried smoke was already creating handfuls of copies that kept the fighting Pokémon from landing a blow. When she finally stopped moving through them two dashed forward but Tyrogue didn't fall for it. While the fighter had the type advantage he knew Smoke was stronger. The two moves impacted one another until Tyrogue leapt back in attempt to avoid being over powered.

"You're going to need more than a type advantage kid! Smoke Hidden Power, cover the field in smoke!" Smoke began billowing from Smoke's mouth first covering it that spreading across the field as Tyrogue stared in shock.

"Tyrogue, Vacuum Wave!" the boy shouted breaking his Pokémon free from his shock as it immediately started throwing punches that sent waves of compressed air into the smoke. After the first shot he'd turn and do it again then repeat.

"You're not getting it! Smoke Dark Pulse." A wave of dark energy pushed the smoke like a wave that quickly encompassed Tyrogue seconds before the wave of energy struck him. As the smoke cleared you could see Tyrogue rising to his feet battered and bruised and Smoke standing just a ways away.

The kid had an angry look on his face "Tyrogue, Mach Punch, put as much power into it as you can!" he roared and Ranma shook his head.

"Finish this with Aerial Ace." Smoke began to glow bluish white as she charged forward and ducked under the Mach Punch and struck Tyrogue in the chest sending the scuffle Pokémon to the ground near its trainer completely unconscious.

"Now throw out your next or forfeit!" Ranma called cyan rolling and twisting through his eyes unchecked. The kid was young but his Pokémon weren't as bad as Ranma figured they'd be. He could tell the kid and the Pokémon had some training.

"I call on you! Ekans! Poison sting!" the snake Pokémon reared back as soon as it was on the field and began spitting needles of white energy toward where Smoke stood. When Smoke leapt into the air to dodge the snake just altered its aim striking Smoke from the air but the white dark Pokémon landed on its feet.

"Dodge and Close in with Aerial Ace, then finish it with a Slash as full power!" Ranma stated. He could see that Smokes energy was starting to run low. He had to end it before she fell. Smoke started the attack before Ranma could even finish the command using Ariel Ace to swerve around the incoming needles that had yet to stop flying.

"Ekans switch to Glare!" the boy cried as he watched Smoke draw closer to his Pokémon. But the glare didn't work and Smokes scythe began to glow as he crossed paths with the purple snake which let off a strangled his as it fell to the ground unconscious.

Smoke was panting as she walked slowly back to her trainer. Ranma knelt and ran his hand just above where her scythe connected as she collapsed into his arms.

"You did well, Smoke. Have a good rest my friend." With that Ranma recalled his Pokémon and turned to the kid who'd already recalled his Pokémon and apologizing profusely to his poke balls. Behind him stood a man in a three piece suit his jacket thrown over his arm and a woman with red hair flowing down her back wearing a pair of slacks and a light pink blouse. Both were smiling at the boy.

"Kenny that was great!" the woman gushed as she threw her arms around the boy who was softly sniveling.

"Your moms, right bud. Do you think your Pokémon expect your apology?" the man said kneeling next to Kenny and dropping his free hand onto the boys head to ruffle his hair.

"I lost! They should expect me to apologize I didn't lead them well enough." Kenny said before he started blubbering into his mother's blouse. Ranma stared a small amount of envy and sadness welling within him when the older man's eyes met his almost pleading.

Ranma nodded and made his way over to Kenny. "Stand up Kenny!" he growled when the mother glared at him he raised an eyebrow and jerked his head to the man. Looking to her husband and seeing him give and nod she sighed.

"Kenny stand up! Don't you dishonor your Pokémon and that battle!" Ranma growled when the boy didn't move he grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet away from his mother. He set the sniffling boy onto his feet and tilted his head until he was looking into the boys eyes.

"This was my first trainer battle kid, Don', dishonor Smoke or me that way either! You did just fine, you and your Pokémon lost sure. But it's not our victories that define us but our losses and the way we react to them." His tone while harsh in the beginning grew softer as he went.

Kenny sniffled and nodded before looking at Ranma as he wiped his tears away. "I'll beat you next time." He said before running off through the doors. Most likely to the infirmary for his Pokémon Ranma thought.

"Thank you, Kenny's been the top of his class at Pokémon Tech for a while now. He thought he couldn't be beaten." Kenny's father said. "My names Rick and this is my wife Selene." He added and extended his hand when he realized he hadn't introduced himself.

Ranma smiled "Ranma of House Dain." He took the man's hand which immediately stiffened when he heard Ranma's name.

"You're Lord Ranma?" He gasped trying to kneel but Ranma grabbed his upper arm before he could get that far. His wife on the other hand gave a stiff bow.

Ranma chuckled "Just Ranma, I've never stood on ceremony and don't plan to start now. Kenny's got potential, do me a favor and mark Pokémon tech on my gear for me would ya? I'm going to take the kid up on that rematch." He knew enough to know that Pokémon Tech was in Kanto so he extended the pokegear and allowed the man to quickly mark down the location.

Once he'd gotten the gear back Ranma nodded at the two. "Well see ya." Ranma said walking from the room. He knew at the speeds they were going they'd be reaching port sometime the next day. He wasn't worried about Smoke, with enough rest she'd be fine so Ranma returned to his room and after releasing his Pokémon laid back in his bed. Seconds later the new lord was asleep.

*Ding-Dong*

Ranma jerked forward at the tone from the speaker and with a groan rolled himself out of bed doing his best to listen to the captain's message through his muddled haze.

"We are now arriving in Pallet Town Kanto! Home to the world renowned Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak. He hope you've had a pleasant voyage and should you plan a voyage across the sea you'll once again choose the S.S. Absolution."

A grin broke out across Ranma's face. Stretching he reached down and pulled his pack from the foot of his bed. What he'd been waiting for had finally arrived. It was time to begin his journey. After checking for his pokeballs he stepped from his room and was immediately pulled into the flow of human traffic as many wished to leave the ship.

Making his way down the gangplank Ranma couldn't keep the grin from his face. Dry land and he'd left without Musa two good things in one day. Stepping of the gangplank he was set to head straight out when a hand fell onto his shoulder. Ranma followed the hand back to its source uncaring that he was blocking the other passengers and found Professor Oak on the other end.

"Ranma, follow me to my Lab would you? Musa's already on her way there." Oak said completely ignoring the look of dread on Ranma's face he turned around and started off toward the lab. With a sigh Ranma followed releasing Smoke as he went.

"Professor, what's this about?" Ranma asked as they reached the door. A short but high-pitched squeal later and Ranma was glomped by Musa. Deciding it was better just to ignore the girl Ranma ignored the fact that she was wrapped around him better than a Chinese amazon and stepped into the lab.

Oak was already at his desk pulling two objects from the shelves and turning back to Ranma and Musa "You see before the Pokémon you catch are sent back to Orre they'll come to me first. That said I have a useful tool for the both of you." Extending his hands he held out a white and black square to Ranma while a pink and white one to Musa. Musa took that moment to let go of Ranma and pull the device into her hand.

"These are Pokedex and have thanks to my granddaughter have already been preset with your trainer information. Their purpose is to provide data and allow you to record new data into them. When I was younger it was my dream to create a catalogue of every Pokémon in existence. Now I created these for others to help. " he paused for a moment and chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm rambling aren't I? Well Ranma judging by the list Lytol gave you, your first stop should be the forests of Viridian. Musa if you wish to enter contests the closest contest coming up would be the Cerulean Contest. It's a new contest hall. I wish you both the best of luck."

Musa smiled and turned to Smoke and flipped the Pokedex open. "Absol, the natural disaster Pokémon. Using its horn it's said to be able to feel any change in the weather and predict natural disasters. Because of this many believe the Absol brings the disaster instead of just warning about it." An electronic voice spouted. She nodded and turned to Ranma.

"Well what do you say Ranma you want to travel together?" she asked. Immediately Ranma stiffened.

"Thanks for the Gizmo Professor my first few captures will be here in a few days see ya." Ranma said rushing his words as he shook the man's hand and took off out the door Smoke right on his tail both kicking up a cloud of dust as they went.

Fin

AN: I know it's been awhile since the last update. You don't have my apologies. That said I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review people otherwise its path leads toward the slush file.

I must also add tips to create better battle scenes along with a few trainers of your own design though I'd prefer keeping it limited to the Kanto and Johto Regions for now. Characters wanted in other words.

That' all folks.


End file.
